


J U N G L E

by KA_LON



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, King Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: In this jungle, she's the prey.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	J U N G L E

* * *

The sheets felt cool against her warm skin, covers pooling over the side of the bed forgotten. The honey in his eyes submerged most of the dark brown, illuminated by moon that engulfed his figure in a silver glow,

She was enchanted by the uniqueness, the familiarity of it a lost thought as the few drinks captured her mind in a haze. The blood that was drawn from her left her mind scrambling for any semblance of a thought, evidence left in red kisses on her skin. The hands that gripped her thighs were the only thing keeping he grounded, as his thrusted into hers in a delicious grind that filled any rational part left of her with overwhelming pleasure. She was putty in his hands, and he knew it.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one. If only he had marked her has his, maybe he wouldn’t of woken up alone.

Conversations of stylists filled the otherwise silence. Hands smoothing over her bun, ensuring every curls was secure and sleek. Diamond earrings sparkle in the bright vanity lights as her head was tilted, make up brush dabbing her skin in an effort to make sure every imperfection was covered. If she closed her eyes and letting her mind drift she could still feel the way his lips felt on hers, could taste him on her tongue. The print of his hands marking the skin of her thighs, the two puncture marks on the inside of her left one already healed.

She hadn’t expected to remember, she only wanted to taint the pure image they wanted them to have. Covering her freckled skin with make up, taming her curls, her blood type taking the place of her name. ABN, a rare and highly sought after blood type. Many could just get a donor, having the bags delivered to their door but nothing felt the same as drawing it out from the source. But even the scent of her blood still couldn’t mask the scent, she wasn’t as pure as she was painted to be.

They were divided into blood type and hers was advertised as the main course. Smoothing her hands over the velvet of her black gown, sweetheart neckline held by shoulder straps, a slit that started mid thigh displaying more than she would like but that was the point. Here in this jungle, she was the prey and she looked the part of an appetizing meal. A main course garnished with the most expensive herbs adding to the already delicious flavor.

Being the only AB she would be going up on stage by herself. Emani’s eyes taking in each woman as they passed by her, expressions ranging from emotionless to held back tears. Weakness was the one thing you didn’t show in front of these people, who give a second thought about using it in their advantage to control you. Soon it was her turn to step on to the stage. Ignoring the hand that was stretched out for her to take, the auctioneer smirking as she walked past him without a glance. 

“We have a very special lone sheep tonight ladies and gentlemen” The auctioneer boasted “An AB negative” He informed leaned in to get a whiff of her delicious scent, silver eyes glancing over her form lingering on the slit of her dress as he circled around her “The bid will be begin at five hundred million for this one”

Her jaw clenched at the number, her minimum worth. It didn’t take long for bids to start flying in with the ding of a bell, the number rising each time.

“Going once, going twice. Sold, for fifty billion!” The auctioneer announced, His smile smug as his gaze looked to Emani as she was led off the stage. A pity he thought, he hadn’t tasted AB from the source in decades, but she was worth more sold than his pet.

Silver heels clicked against the expensive marble that decorated the floor, the side of the complimentary gift bag in her hand brushing against her leg as she walked through the lobby. Emani could snort at the audacity. A stock card could be seen peeking through the tissue paper that filled the bag. Inked with her information and the eleven digit shimmering gold number at the bottom that show exactly how much she was worth. Sitting down in a chair of her choice as instructed by the worker, she was informed the person who brought her would be up shortly.

Left alone with the receptionist who occasionally answered the desk phone, before returning to her rhythmic typing that oddly comforted Emani. It allowed her to think of something other than the person who brought her, that was until the elevator dinged.

Emerging from the elevator was a man who’s eyes she would know anywhere, those eyes that haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Honey seeping from his pupil engulfing part of the brown, the mark of a royal vampire. If only she had recognized it though her haze of drinks. 

“Your majesty” Emani greeted, head bowed as he stopped in front of where she now stood.

“I think we’re past formalities, don’t you?” Jaehyun replied, finger tilting her chin up to look at him. His six foot stature still a few inches taller than her own, even in heels.

“I’m assuming you’re the one who brought me” Emani states, thinking back to the large number she should of know someone of his status was the one to buy her. Only him and a few ceo’s would have the capability to spend that much.

“Fate can have a funny way of manipulating our lives, doesn’t it?” He answered, gesturing for her to walk first towards the glass doors that was the entrance of the building.

She could feel his eyes glancing over at her every now and then as he drove towards the skyscraper apartment building. Occupied by the elite of vampires and most importantly the king who resided in the penthouse that takes up the top two floors.

Wiping the steam from the mirror, she was greeted with the sight of her usual freckles scattered in placed on her face. Her curls puffing with volume as she got most of the water out with the towel allowing the air to dry it. Jaehyun’s voice echoed through the cracked door as he took a call in the bedroom, distracting herself from listening to the conversation as she searched in her travel bag for her lip balm.

The sudden silence made her look up into the mirror, seeing his figure leaning against the door frame as she watched her. She felt naked despite her crew neck and sweatpants covering as much skin and possible.

“You could of had anyone you wanted..why me?” Emani questioned, fiddling with the tube of lip balm to avoid meeting his eyes.

“Why’d you leave?” He questioned instead.

“Choices aren’t exactly a privilege for people like me” 

“You could of stayed” Jaehyun points out, earning a scoff.

“With the man who’s the reason why I don’t have a choice, but to be sold off to the highest bidder” As she turned to face him, she took a step back in surprise as he appeared in front of her, eyes burning pure gold.

“Would you rather us take it?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he continued “It’s not fair, I get it but it’s what me and your president agreed on to keep the peace. Vampires were draining people at a rate that you wouldn’t be able to produce fast enough to keep up your population. Humans were becoming an endangered species, feral vampires aren’t exactly the smartest in the bunch when it comes to survival. Their only thought is of what blood type they want their next meal to have” He explained being sent a glare in response.

“So were just offered up as cattle” 

“To keep humans from becoming extinct. Yes, you are offered up like cattle and you can be as bitter about it as you want too” Jaehyun states fingers gripping her chin, keeping their eyes locked “But it’s what keeps your species alive”

“Why did you buy me?” Emani questioned again, eyes glaring into his. The gold in his eyes receded, melting back into honey as it exposed the dark brown. His grip on her chin loosening as his fingers trailed down her neck.

“Maybe I’m just selfish and didn’t want anyone else to have what is mine” He responded to which she scoffed.

“You may have brought me, but that doesn’t mean I’m yours” Emani said, eyes lit with fire to which he smirked.

“..Not yet” 


End file.
